Away from the Sun
by smcgarrett50
Summary: As Danny and Grace Williams fight for their lives in surgery, Steve McGarrett goes on the hunt for the man who shot them. Will Steve go too far during his search? Possible character deaths. (for overly sensitive people if the summary didn't spell that out for you.) Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**[Authors Note:** This is my first attempt at a H50 fan fic. Sorry that I have to do this, but it must be done. I do not own any rights to the show or the characters. This was strictly for fun. I hope that you enjoy this story. This story is my original idea (that randomly popped into my brain in two minutes). Do not plagiarize. Please, read and **REVIEW**. I very much enjoy receiving feedback. It helps to tell me whether or not to keep going with the story because I hate wasting my time. I am aiming for three or four chapters. Also, this story was not beta'd so if there are any mistakes (which there probably will be), deal with it.]

**Summary:** As Danny and Grace Williams fight for their lives in surgery, Steve McGarrett goes on the hunt for the man who shot them. Will Steve go too far during his search? Rated T for violence.

* * *

Steve ran into the emergency room after getting the frantic call from Kono. His heart was beating so hard he could feel it in his throat and he felt sick to the pit of his stomach, but he maintained composure for the time being. As he ran up to Kono he knew something was worse than what he was lead to believe on the phone. Her eyes were slightly swollen while her nose was a tad red; Steve knew she had been crying and that made him a little nervous. In the back of his mind he didn't want to know what was happening, but he knew he needed to face whatever it was. This wasn't about him. It was about _them._

"How are they?" he asked calmly with deep concern in his eyes.

"They're both in surgery right now... Danny got hit in the stomach and shoulder, but-" she paused suddenly to take a breath, "Grace got hit in the chest."

Steve swallowed hard as he felt his heart sink into his stomach. He stormed away from Kono and walked up to the nearest emergency room personnel he could find. "I'm Commander Steve McGarrett of Five-O. I need an update on Detective Danny Williams and his daughter Grace Williams. Now."

"Commander McGarrett, they are both still in surgery right now. I'm going to have to ask you to please take a seat and wait until someone comes out with an update to give you."

"You listen to me. If it's not you you better get someone to bring me some information on what's going on!" He scolded the nurse loudly.

Kono ran up grabbing Steve by the arm. "Steve, come on, let's go."

"How hard is it to go, ask a question and come back with an answer?!"

"Commander, am I going to have to ask you to leave?"

He looked at the nurse with a glare before ripping his arm out of Kono's grip and walked down the hall. Leaning up against a wall he let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand over his face. "I was supposed to be there today, but last minute I went to see Catherine. I should've been with them."

"If you were, chances are you would've gotten hit, too." Kono stated with a soft tone.

"You think that matters to me?" Her silence gave him an answer. "Have you been in touch with Rachel?"

"Not yet. I called five times."

His mind was racing. "What do we have? Does anyone know who could have done this?"

"Chin is with HPD at the scene. Last I heard from him he was working on getting surveillance footage to see if they can I.D. who did this."

Steve quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket and began to dial Chin's number. "If you hear _anything_, you call me, alright?" he began to quickly walk away and shouted as he kept walking. "Keep trying to get in touch with Rachel."

"I'm on it." She replied to herself as she watched him run outside.

* * *

Steve saw a number of uniforms by the yellow tape as he pulled up to the scene at the beach. He took a deep breath as he holstered his gun at his waist along with his badge making them visible for all to see. The Commander was determined to figure out who did this and why and when he did there would be hell to pay. Walking up to the scene he noticed small pools of blood on the sidewalk and on the sand. As he tried to determine in his mind which pool of blood belonged to Danny and Grace, Chin walked up beside him.

"How's Danny and Grace?"

"Still in surgery. No word on their condition yet." Steve responded with his eyes still locked on the blood.

"Did Kono get a hold of Rachel yet?"

"She's working on it." Finally looking up at Chin. "Get a look at the surveillance footage?"

Chin sighed. "Yeah. The shooters face was away from the camera the entire time, but at least we know that Danny and Grace weren't targeted. Those bullets weren't meant for them, -"

"Let me see the video."

"Steve, I-"

"I want to see the video, Chin." He demanded.

Chin pulled up the video on a tablet and handed it to McGarrett. Steve watched as his partner and 'niece' were heading toward the parking lot, holding hands, when a man strode into frame. The mans arm went up then suddenly Danny and Grace were on the ground and dozens of people ran in different directions. Steve felt animosity course through his veins and he wanted blood, but then something caught his attention and he played the video feed back.

A different guy, close by, stopped abruptly as he was walking toward the parking lot and ducked right before Danny and Grace were hit then ran off with the mystery man following behind in the same direction.

"This guy that ducked right before Danny and Gracie got hit, has he been I.D'd yet?"

"Not yet. We've been working on it, but so far there's nothing."

"I want this bastard I.D.'d and soon." Steve felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and when he saw Kono's name on the screen he felt his heart skip before answering. "What happened, Kono?"

"I got in touch with Rachel."

"She on her way?" he watched as Chin pulled his own phone out to answer a call.

"She's taking the next flight out of Las Vegas."

"Alright... Any news?"

"Nothing yet, Boss. I tried to talk to someone, but they don't know anything yet."

Chin still has his phone to his ear, but he motions for Steve to follow him as he runs toward the car. "Ok, keep me posted." Without giving her a chance to reply, he hung up and ran after Chin. "What's going on?"

Chin ended his call. "We got a hit on the primary target, but we have to go pick him up now before HPD goes to grab him."

"I'm driving."

* * *

Quietly approaching the door of Jesse Earnshaw's apartment, Steve and Chin gave an assured look to each other. Seconds later, after announcing themselves, Steve kicked the door open and Chin entered first with his gun drawn, but quickly pressed his back against a wall of the living room as bullets flew at them from down the hall.

Steve rushed into the apartment, purposely falling on to the floor and shot Jesse in his shin making him fall on to the floor shouting in pain. Chin ran up with his gun pointed at the 20-something year old and kicked the gun away from him.

"We're clear, Steve."

McGarrett walked over to Jesse as Chin cuffed him then helped to pick him up and shoved him down roughly on the couch. "Who was after you today, Jesse?"

"Wh-Who are you guys?"

"That's who we are." Steve said as he pointed to his badge. "I'm not gonna ask you again."

"You- bust down my door, I was- protecting myself-" Jesse spoke through his teeth trying to eat the pain.

Chin interrupted. "We have you on a surveillance video running away from the scene of a crime at the beach today."

"Someone started shootin' so I ran," he began to breathe heavily. "I need to go to a hospital."

An irritated Steve swung cracking Jesse in the jaw. "No! Someone came after _you_ so you ducked then ran causing my partner and his daughter to take _your_ bullets! Now they're the ones at the hospital in surgery fighting for their lives." Steve grabbed Jesse's shirt tightly and pulled him close to his face. "Who was after you?!"

"I'm not sayin' shit. I want my lawyer and a doctor."

Steve threw him back onto the couch and turned toward Chin as he chuckled. "He wants his lawyer and a doctor. Can you believe that?" Before Chin would respond, Steve turned around and began punching Jesse repeatedly in the face feeling his cheek bone break against his fist. Chin speedily went behind Steve and used all his force to try pulling the angry Seal off.

"This is not the way, McGarrett!"

After another minute of trying to lunge at Jesse while Chin was holding him back, Steve finally calmed down and took a few steps away not noticing the blood that was fist. "We're taking him into interrogation, he's going to talk."

* * *

Kono sat as she drank coffee waiting to hear back from anyone about anything. She felt useless just sitting there not doing anything, but kept silently praying every so often that her friend and his daughter would make it out of surgery alright. She watched as a doctor, possibly an intern, walked toward her while taking his surgical mask off. Kono couldn't help but hold her breath as she stood up wondering what was going to be said.

"Please tell me you have good news."

"I do have some good news. They are both almost out of surgery and though they went through a great deal of trauma, we believe that they will be-"

Kono smiled as he spoke, but the smile quickly faded when another surgeon came running out with some blood smeared on her surgical gown and a worried look on her face. "Dr. Nalu, we need you back in O.R. four, now!"

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back as soon as I can." He ran back to the restricted area leaving Kono confused and more worried.

"Wait!" Kono ran her fingers roughly through her hair and saw a nurse coming out of the restricted area. "Excuse me, I'm Officer Kono Kalakaua. Can you please tell me who is in O.R. Four?"

The nurse nodded, walked back into the restricted area and returned moments later. "Danny Williams is in O.R. Four."

She swallowed hard and felt a tightness in her chest. "Oh my god."


	2. Chapter 2

**[Authors Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. This second chapter took a lot out of me so I hope you enjoy it. Keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can. Also, I am not in the medical field so if something is not accurate (and there will be some inaccuracies) just roll with it for the sake of the story. Again I do not own any rights to Hawaii five-0 or the characters, wish I did though.**]**

* * *

Jesse still wasn't talking, but Steve was determined to get him to talk by anymeans necessary. His fist was getting sore, but he wasn't about to let that get in the way of anything. Chin stood a few feet away in the dark interrogation room yet close enough to grab McGarrett if things got more carried away then they already have. He knew that what his friend was doing was wrong but if he were in Steve's position he would be doing the same thing. He just hoped that the Commander wouldn't go as far as killing the guy. By that point Chin wasn't sure what extent Steve would go to in order to get the answers they needed. All he knew was that without Danny, Steve was more reckless than usual and deep down that scared him.

"Still don't wanna talk?!" Steve yelled down at Jesse who was lying on the ground, coughing up blood at this point, with his hands still cuffed behind his back.

"You're-fuckin' crazy bro!"

Steve chuckled. "I'm crazy? You haven't seen crazy yet!" he kicked him in the ribs then Chin stepped in and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Steve, why don't you let me talk to him? Call Kono and see if there's an update."

McGarrett looked into Chin's pleading eyes then looked back down at Jesse. "You better start talking!" he stormed out of the room to call Kono, still not acknowledging the combination of his and Jesse's blood running down his hand.

Chin walked up and kneeled down in front of Jesse, helping him up and sitting him down in the seat. "Listen to me very carefully. If you want to walk out of here instead of leaving in a body bag I suggest you start telling us what we need to know."

"You- can't do this- to me. I'll sue!" Jesse spoke in-between deep breaths.

"He won't stop until you give us what we need and let's not forget the fact that you shot at us. Tell us what we need to know and we'll let you go home. We don't want you, Jesse. We want the guy who shot our colleague and his daughter."

"I'm dead whether I tell you or not!"

"If you help us, we can help you. A little girl was shot today, right in the chest by a bullet that was meant for you and _she's_ fighting for her life right now. Make things right by helping us find who shot her and her father."

Steve stood outside of the interrogation room waiting for Kono to answer her phone. When she didn't answer, his heart picked up speed and thoughts raced through his mind thinking of the worst. All he kept thinking was that he couldn't lose his best friend and the little girl who he thought of as his niece. He didn't have much family and that's what they were to him. They were all he had.

A few moments later his phone went off and he answered hastily without bothering to check who it was. "McGarrett."

"Sorry, Steve, I was talking to one of the doctors."

He spoke, attempting not to have uneasiness in his voice. "What's going on?"

"One of the doctors came out a while ago telling me things were going well, but he didn't finish what he was saying when another doctor came out rushing him back into surgery."

"Who was it?"

She hesitated at first, worried about his reaction. "It's Danny…they ran into some complications."

"What kind of complications, Kono?" he raised his voice demanding answers.

"They were able get the bullet fragments out of his shoulder, no serious damage there, but the shot to the stomach is the problem. They thought they stopped the bleeding and removed all the fragments, but there was another bleed and they can't locate it. They're…doing all they can right now."

Steve felt a small lump beginning to grow in his throat, but he cleared and swallowed it. "What about Grace?"

"Grace is coming out of surgery any minute. The bullet just missed her heart, she's not completely out of the woods, but they say they're hopeful."

"Ok, that's something."

"Steve…you and Chin find anything on who did this?"

He looked down at his bruised and bloodied hand. "We're working on a lead. We'll be at the hospital as soon as we can."

"Ok…and hey, you guys be careful out there."

He hung up without a response and leaned against the wall, letting out a heavy exhale as he closed his eyes and threw his head back while his mind began to wander.

* * *

_**/Flashback- A few months ago/**_

_Danny sat silently by the fire, waiting for Steve to come back, as he watched Grace sleeping peacefully on the blanket, probably full from all the s'mores she had eaten that night. He smiled at the beautiful little girl as he thought about how grown up she was becoming, but his smile vanished when he __**really**__ thought about it. _

_Steve walked over with two beers in hand, passing one over to his partner. He could tell that something was on Danny's mind so he decided to ask what was wrong after he sat down in his seat. "You alright there, Danno?"_

"_Not really... I'm looking at Grace and all I can think about is how beautiful my daughter is and how terrified I am to see her become a woman. She's growing up so fast." He sighed while twisting the top off his beer._

_McGarrett took the top off his beer then held his beer out so they could toast before drinking. "I'm sure it's terrifying, but you know that's life. You'll always be her Danno so don't worry too much about it."_

"_Yeah, I know. I know." He took a swig of his beer, paused and turned his head toward Steve's direction. "Steve, I need to talk to you about something important."_

"_Ok."_

"_It's serious."_

"_I got that part, Daniel. What is it? Everything ok?"_

"_Everything is fine. I just wanted to say that…if anything ever happens to me…-"_

_Steve cut him off. "Nothing's happening to you, Danny."_

"_Will you let me finish please?" he scoffed. "Unbelievable."_

"_I'm sorry. Go ahead."_

"_You sure? Because you seem to know everything and since Steven McGarrett knows everything I probably shouldn't bother wasting my breath." Speaking while motioning his hands left to right with his beer still in hand._

"_Damn it, I said I was sorry now go ahead. What were you going to say?"_

"_What I was going to say was…if anything ever happens to me…I want you to stay in Grace's life. You're like an uncle to her, she loves you, and let's face it, a shmuck like Stan isn't going to know how to protect her and watch over her, but you would, and I…I trust you, alright?"_

_Steve sipped his beer as he listened to his partner talk. He was touched, but he didn't want to get too emotional about it. "Thanks Danny. I'd be honored to protect and watch over her and teach her a thing or two __**if**__ something were to ever happen to you."_

_Danny paused. "Steve, I swear to God, you better not turn my daughter into some Navy SEAL Rambo Neanderthal or I'll come back from the grave to kill you."_

"_A girl learning how to survive anywhere, and knowing how to react in any given situation wouldn't make her a 'Navy Seal Rambo Neanderthal' as you call it. It would make her strong, smart, prepared, independent..."_

"_Is that what the Navy told you before or after turning you into a reckless killing machine?"_

_Steve eyed Danny. "Just shut up and drink your beer, Danny. Relax and enjoy the fire." He grabbed a long stick that was on the ground beside him and began moving some wood in the fire._

"_Shut up? I'm just getting started, Steven. My daughter isn't going to-"_

"_Danno, Uncle Steve, please stop arguing." Grace asked tiredly as she lifted her head to look up at them and rubbed the sleep from her eyes._

"_Sorry, Gracie."_

"_Yeah, we're sorry, Monkey. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when it's time to go, ok?"_

_**/End of flashback/**_

* * *

Steve stormed into the interrogation room and saw that Chin was speaking with Jesse. He wasn't about to waste any more valuable time trying to force information out of him. Whatever little bit of patience Steve had ran out. "Chin! Has he said anything yet?"

"He still doesn't want to talk."

McGarrett reached at his waist for his gun, but remembered that he didn't have it on him. Before bringing Jesse into the room, Chin made Steve hand over his gun so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Steve's eyes quickly moved to Chin's waist and he saw an opportunity. He moved swiftly toward Chin, grabbed the gun from its holster and before Chin could do anything Steve shoved the barrel of the gun into Jesse's mouth.

"I'm sick and tired of this! Tell me who wanted you dead or I'll do the job for them!" shoving the gun farther into his mouth making him gag.

"Steve!" Chin yelled as he stepped closer.

"One!"

"Steve! Stop!"

"Two!"

Jesse gagged again and his yells were muffled. Steve removed the gun from his mouth. "Okay! Okay!" he coughed and took deep, fast breaths. "His name's Traynor Fields. I owe him a lot of money after…'misplacing' some of his product. He sent one of his goons to bury me. "

With his eyes still glaring at Jesse, Steve passed the gun back to Chin. "What kind of product?"

"Heroine…I didn't think he would notice he has so much of it!"

Steve looked over at Chin before turning around and making his way for the door, with Chin following closely behind.

"If you're going to look for him, he won't be home. He could be anywhere on the island and doesn't get back home 'til the evening."

"Where can he be then?" Chin asked.

"Who knows. I'm telling the Gods honest truth. Please, can I get out of here now?"

"Take a ride by Fields' house. I want to know everything there is to know about this guy. I need family members names, photos, his associates, everything. I'm going back to the hospital; Grace should be out of surgery by now." Steve ignored Jesse as he gave orders to Chin.

"Ok, McGarrett." He nodded in compliance.

* * *

Steve ran into the hospital for the second time that day with Kono waiting in the lobby for him. She led the way to Grace's room in the ICU and Steve stood frozen in the doorway seeing her asleep in the bed with IV's and monitors hooked up to her. He never thought he would see her like this, it was such a surreal moment.

"They said that she could wake up at any time, but they have to monitor her closely. Usually no one else other than family can be here, but they made the exception for us."

"We are family, Kono." He spoke softly before slowly walking into the room. He pulled up a seat closer to the bed and sat down before taking her small hand into his. "Gracie, it's your uncle Steve. I'm right here. You and Danno are gonna be fine."

Kono walked into the room and stood beside Steve, placing a hand on his shoulder.

About an hour later Kono had gone down to the cafeteria to grab a couple of coffees for her and Steve. He wasn't going to leave Grace's bedside and Kono understood that. As he watched the little girl sleeping so peacefully, he couldn't help but feel so powerless. _I should have been there. I could have prevented this somehow. I should be the one in this bed, not Gracie. She doesn't deserve this. Neither of them do. _Is all he kept thinking to himself as he kept his eyes on his niece. Out of nowhere, Steve had the urge to do something he didn't do all the time. He bowed his head and began to pray with her small hand still in his.

Moments later he felt her hand twitch and her eyes slowly parted. Her vision was blurry and she was unaware of anything going on around her. Steve stood rapidly and looked down at her with a smile on his face. "Gracie," he spoke gently, "Gracie, its uncle Steve."

Her eyes only partially open, she was unable to focus on things, but was able to hear his voice clearly. "Uncle…Steve?" her voice sounding hoarse.

"Yeah, it's me sweetheart." He smiled widely, finally feeling a sense of hope.

"What-happened?"

"There was an accident. You and Danno…you got hurt, but you'll be fine, I promise."

Grace slowly turned her head toward his voice, only able to see him as a blur. "Where's Danno?"

"He's…" he let out a sigh as he tried to figure out what to say. He really didn't lie to Grace and he wasn't about to start now. "He's getting fixed up right now by great doctors. Once he's done, I'll make sure you can see him."

She fell silent and looked back up toward the ceiling.

"Grace?"

"Uncle Steve…are we at the beach?"

He had a confused look on his face, but realized that it was probably the medication talking making her imagine things. "No, we're not, we're at the hospital."

"The sun…it's really bright." She continued to speak hoarsely, lifting her hand feebly and pointing toward the ceiling.

Suddenly her monitors were beeping rapidly and loudly and she fell out of consciousness. He felt a tightness in his chest as he realized what she was talking about and felt doctors pushing past him to reach the little girl. "Grace!"

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to step outside right now!" One of the doctors shouted over the sounds of the monitors.

"Gracie, you're not at the beach! Don't look at the sun! Stay away from the sun!"

"Sir! You need to go now!"

Kono made her way back upstairs. When she reached the floor she heard all the commotion happening at the end of the hall seeing the doctors and nurses running into Grace's room. She unknowingly dropped the cups of coffee on the floor and ran into the room. She noticed Steve just standing there and ran in to pull him back a bit making sure they were out of the way. Keeping her eyes on Grace as doctors try to resuscitate her, Kono's eyes began to fill with panic. "What happened?!"

Steve kept his eyes glued on Grace as everything around him fell silent. He still watched as the doctors and nurses tried to work as quickly as they could, but as hard as they were working, Grace still was unresponsive.

"Gracie…" He whispered, in denial of what he was witnessing.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Authors Note:** Sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm finally here with Chapter 3. I must warn you that I am not a medical professional, so things in my story may not be 100 percent accurate. Roll with it. Don't start sending me hate mail, **it's only a fic**. Other than that, enjoy the new chapter and keep on **reviewing**! This story is unbeta'd and I do not own any of the characters, this was strictly for entertainment. Chapter 4 will be the last chapter so stay tuned.**]**

* * *

Steve arrived at HQ and made his way to interrogation where Chin was standing outside the door waiting for him. The entire ride there, and walking to the interrogation room, Steve's mind was blank; unable to process the events of the last hour. He couldn't think, the tightness in his chest didn't allow him to breathe, he felt numb inside. The only thing he was sure of was the fact that he needed to finish what was started; Even if it killed him. It was the least he could do, for _them._

Chin watched as McGarrett made his way toward him and he could see the look of gloom impressed on his face, making his heart sink into his stomach. "Steve…what is it?"

Steve went to go reach for the door, ignoring the question, but Chin grabbed his shoulder lightly, "Danny?" there was no reply and Chin felt his heart skin deeper. "Grace?" The Commander avoided eye contact from his colleague and stared at the door as he slowly shook his head. Chin dropped his hand and took a step back, leaning against the wall as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Jesus Christ."

"Were you able to get anything out of Fields yet?" Steve spoke with a low tone.

All Chin could do was shake his head, the developing lump in his throat kept him from speaking.

Steve slowly turned his head toward Chin. "Take a minute. Come in when you're ready."

He opened the door and shut it behind him once he walked in; he kept his eyes on Fields who sat handcuffed in the chair looking smug. "I know my rights, I want my lawyer."

Steve kept silent as he walked up to the restrained man and took out his phone, putting a photo of Danny and Grace on the screen to show Fields. "You see these two? That's my partner and my niece," he spoke calmly, "my partner just got out of surgery and he's not aware that his daughter was pronounced dead not too long ago. All because you put a hit out on someone, and your hit man missed his target hitting them instead."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not sayin' another word until I get my lawyer." he answered confidently.

Steve clenched his jaw and he felt his fury reaching levels he never thought existed within him, fighting the intense urge to kill the bastard knowing he needed to keep him alive to get what he wanted. "The only reason you're here, and alive, is the fact that I need you to tell me who the shooter was. You tell me and I will let you walk out of here. And I won't come after you."

Fields shook his head and chuckled. "You expect me to believe that bullshit? Man, you cops must really be slippin'."

"You think we're slipping?" Steve laughed as he walked to the door and opened it. "Chin, grab me the photos."

As they waited for Chin to enter the room with the photos, Fields sat with a grin on his face. "You got nothin' on me. Whatever photos you 'think' you have, it ain't shit. I'm not talkin'."

Steve took the photos from Chin once he entered the room and waited for the door to be closed before continuing the interrogation. McGarrett watched as Chin made his way into the corner of the room, not blaming him for wanting to maintain control and keep his distance.

Steve thought he would have to go with plan b of the interrogation as he flipped through the photos. Seeing the demeanor of the man they had in custody made him positive that it would only be plan b to make this guy talk. "Your daughter, Mi'kayla, is at a sleepover. Your mother, Lucy, is at home cooking dinner. Your girlfriend, Nivea, is having sex with your best friend right now as we speak." He tossed each photo on the floor in front of Fields' feet. "If I told you I had my men at each location and with one phone call they'll all be dead, you wouldn't flinch. Would you?"

Fields glared at McGarrett and kept his mouth shut.

"I didn't think so. Which is why I'm skipping ahead to not waste my time." he tossed the remaining photos on the floor making Fields' eyes grow wide. "Yeah, you didn't think we'd find the place where you keep your product, did you? We also found the large stacks of money you hide there, too."

He stayed silent staring at the pictures at his feet then looked up still glaring. "What the hell do you want from me?"

Steve grabbed him by the shirt roughly and lifted him off the seat, losing his patience. "Tell me who you hired to take out Jesse Earnshaw!"

"Get your damn hands off me!"

"You haven't seen my hands on you!" Steve yelled throwing him back down into the seat and swung at him feeling the hard contact his fist was making with his face. He swung repeatedly until Chin finally intervened and pulled him away.

Fields spit blood on to the floor and laughed as he looked at the two cops. "That all you got?"

Chin leaped forward tackling Fields onto the ground and began swinging harder and faster than Steve was. McGarrett took a step forward to stop him, but let him go another minute to get it all out of his system. Once Fields began to shout in pain was when Steve pulled Chin off of him. "Listen to me, Traynor. If you don't tell me what I need to know not only am I letting my friend here go to reconstruct your face, I'm also making a phone call and your entire warehouse filled with your cash and product is burning down to the ground."

Fields laid on the ground groaning and breathing heavily. Steve can tell that Fields was in serious pain and hoped that this was going to get them the name. "Alright!" he spit out some more blood from his mouth and looked up at them with his one good eye while the other was already swollen shut. "I can walk outta here after?"

"I told you that before you took us down this road, Fields."

"What about my cash and my product?"

"What cash? What product?" Steve reassured him and let Chin go once he calmed down.

Fields swallowed hard and exhaled heavily, clearly not wanting to reveal the name but doesn't have a choice. "Gustavo- Harris."

"You see how easy that was Traynor?... Uncuff him, Chin." Chin walked over and uncuffed the man then stepped away from him before he gave in to the urge to beat his face in. They watched as he slowly stood from the ground and rubbed on his sore wrists. "HPD is gonna take you home now. You better not give Gustavo a heads up or we'll come after you too."

McGarrett felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out as he watched Chin open the door for Fields to leave with the officer that was standing outside. When he answered the call it was Kono letting him know that Danny was waking up and there wasn't much time before he would start asking questions about his daughters' whereabouts. On the way to the hospital Steve and Chin made calls to people they trusted at HPD to keep eyes on Fields and Harris to make sure where they were at all times. Steve had an idea for how to deal with them at a later date.

They rushed into the hospital and toward Danny's room, hearing arguing and shouting. As he made his way closer to the room, Steve was feeling many different things. Nauseous, fear, hesitance, sorrow, but no matter what he was feeling he knew he needed to be there for his best friend. He asked Kono and Chin to wait outside before walking into the room and seeing Danny trying to get out of his bed as he argued with a doctor and a security guard.

"For the last time, I'm fine! Now tell me where the fuck my daughter is so I can see her or I swear to God I'll take this IV stand and shove it up your ass to make you a skeleton model for a science class!"

Steve swallowed hard and grabbed the doctors' shoulder. "Can you give us a minute?"

The doctor nodded and walked out with the guard following, Danny stayed sitting on his bed ignoring the pain in his stomach with a confused look on his face. "Steve. What the hell is going on?! No one is letting me see Grace."

"Danny, you just had surgery. You need to lie down and relax."

"I'm not going to relax until I see my daughter!" he yelled as his eyes filled with worry.

Steve felt his heart pounding harder, knowing what he was about to do was going to be the hardest thing he would ever do in his life. "I saw her, Danny. Now get in bed and relax before you do something and they'll have to take you back into surgery."

"You saw her? Steve, where's Gracie? Where's my daughter? I need to see her right now. How is she?" he spoke fearfully.

"Grace is in another room, she got out of surgery a couple hours ago. Get in bed and I'll tell you everything."

Danny did as his partner said and got into the bed, anxiously waiting to hear what Steve was going to tell him. "Well?!"

Steve sat on the edge of the bed beside the detective and kept the bravest face he possibly could. "Danny…after Grace's surgery, I saw her… She woke up and things were fine, until she fell out of consciousness," he swallowed hard and kept going, "the doctors came in and they worked on her while trying to figure out what had happened."

Danny sat staring at Steve in silence as his eyes began to fill with water. "Where's my daughter, Steve?" he asked with a stern tone.

"During the surgery, they missed a nick that a small fragment from the bullet made-"

"Where's Grace, Steve?! God damn it, where's my daughter?!" Danny yelled as he grabbed on to McGarrett's shirt.

At that point Steve couldn't hold it in any longer and his eyes began to water. "She's gone, Danny... I'm so sorry."

Suddenly Steve felt a strong punch to his jaw and Danny still kept a strong grip on his shirt. "You son of a bitch! You fucking son of a bitch! Don't lie to me! That's my little girl!" he yelled unaware of the hot tears beginning to stream down his face. Steve quickly pulled Danny into an embrace while trying not to put pressure on Danny's injured shoulder. He put a hand on the back of Danny's head and held him close as his partner began to cry hard against his chest. "Not my little girl, Steve… Not my Gracie." He sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. I'm so sorry." Steve's voice cracked and felt tears streaming down his own face.


End file.
